


【幸不二】婚礼

by yangxizi



Series: 榭寄生物语 [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangxizi/pseuds/yangxizi
Summary: ⚠️BE BE BE⚠️接受预警看完后可以胖揍我 （当然也可以分享看看你的解读）
Relationships: Yukimura Seiichi/Fuji Syusuke, 幸不二 - Relationship
Series: 榭寄生物语 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122194





	【幸不二】婚礼

迹部景吾秉持着他一贯的高调作风，把自己的结婚典礼搞得像是全东京人民都要来参加一样。

身着杏色西服的不二周助刚下车，一脚就踩到了镶着金线的地毯上。

迹部仿佛还不满足于地毯上铺玫瑰的主意，硬是安排上了无数台喷撒器，让路两侧不间断地下着花瓣雨。

门口到别墅的路有多长，先行一步抵达的忍足侑士就吐槽了多久。

不二用手扫去落在礼物上的花瓣，暗暗担心自己再走几步，都有可能看见迹部会安排上商场外的那种充气人偶，随着气流振臂起舞，身上或许写着「欢迎来参加本大爷华丽婚礼」之类的字。

刚迈没几步他就听见身后有人叫他的名字，一回头，发现是幸村精市。

“你回来了啊，前些天看新闻说你在国外比赛。”

——幸村君，对日本队在目前赛程里的优秀表现有什么想法吗？

——再接再厉吧，毕竟我们的目标是世界第一。

——面对接下去的赛事，对内训练会有什么调整吗？

——具体变动听教练的安排。

——最近有媒体拍到你在珠宝店里选购戒指的照片，请问是好事将近吗？

——不关网球的消息，请恕我无可奉告，如果没有其他的问题……

幸村穿着一身带条纹的深灰礼服，手上拿着红色的礼物盒，脸上是浅浅的笑，“迹部的邀请函着实让人印象深刻，我就抽空来了，明天还是要飞回去比赛。”

“那还真是辛苦你了。”

两个人在花瓣雨里寒暄了几句过后，就朝别墅走去。 他们在接待桌前签了名，放完礼物，正式进入大厅。

他们同时被迹部张扬的笑声吸引了过去，发现他正在不远处跟越前龙马说话，还伸手比了比，似乎是在说身高问题。

“唉，迹部请的怎么都是男孩子……” 忍足路过时无意吐槽了一句，端着酒杯向二人点头致意了一下。

不二听到他的话环顾四周看了看，发现大多都是以前各个学校网球部里的熟悉面孔。

迹部看到了他们俩，挥了挥手。

二人会意走了过去，到了迹部跟前，发觉他脸色有些难看。

越前笑道，“你们刚刚走的是新人的红毯。”

不二转过头看了看来路，还真是。他看了一眼幸村。

幸村淡定地笑了笑，朝迹部赔礼道歉，“抱歉，是我没注意，拉着不二就一道过来了。”

不二也赔笑道，“我们想赶紧过来恭喜你，没看脚下，真是失礼了。”

迹部往后顺了顺自己的头发，说道，“这点小事本大爷怎么会计较，啊嗯？祝福我收下了，今晚玩得尽兴。”

随便聊了几句，迹部说要去招待其他的宾客，走开了。

剩下的三人对了对各自的座位号，发现是按照学校来划分的。幸村说要去找立海的桌子，和不二越前暂且别过。

越前在幸村走后，跟不二找青学的位置，“我听说不二前辈现在在摄影界名声大噪啊。”

“过奖了，我认为还有要努力的空间……啊，我看到手冢大石他们了，那边。”不二朝一个方向指了指。

二人落座后，又跟老朋友们聊了起来。

不久后乾手里端着杯一看就不是婚礼上供应的饮料走过来说，“可靠消息，迹部的伴郎居然是……嗯？不二，越前，你们来了。”

菊丸在位子上焦急问道，“是谁是谁？是手冢吗！”

“不是我。”手冢在一旁推了推眼镜。

“是幸村，好像是临时改的。”

“啊，之前不会是忍足或者桦地吧？照理说应该是冰帝的人才合理吧？怎么突然改了？”

“英二，不要说的这么大声啦，冰帝的桌子就在那边。”大石小声提示道。

“知道了知道了，话说仪式什么时候开始啊……”

“菊丸前辈饿了吗？”

“还是小不点最懂我了！”

哦，原来是这样啊。

不二刚刚在外头遇上幸村的时候，看见他西装内袋有一个明显的正方形鼓起，原来那是迹部的戒指盒。

“我们先喝酒吧？预热预热气氛！”

“我来开吧，菊丸前辈。”

砰一声，越前打开了桌上放着的香槟。

不二的思绪被这声开瓶声带回来了他在神奈川的最后一个冬夜。他正和幸村从外头回来，进门的时候幸村的妹妹也是这样清脆地开了一瓶香槟，刚要说话，就被幸村截住了话头。

“周助要去巴黎工作了。”

幸村的家人们一时间都有些无所适从。

“……不二哥哥真的要走吗？”幸村妹妹第一个反应过来，开口问道。

不二笑着摸了摸她的头，“抱歉，这是我想了很久才做的决定，而且这个工作也是我梦寐以求的……这瓶酒能算作是为我饯行吗？”

她看了一眼哥哥，点头去拿酒杯。

“我来帮忙。”

不二说完，放下手里的围巾和手套，走去厨房，扭头看了一眼幸村。

这时他才发觉幸村口袋里有一个方形的鼓起。

接下来的流程还算中规中矩，红毯，宣誓，交换戒指。

不二起身鼓掌的时候，看见站在迹部斜后方的幸村脸上挂着祝福的浅笑，和在电视里看到的他比赛获胜时的笑容不太一样。

幸村的视线扫了过来，不二不动声色地将自己的目光移回拿着话筒发言的迹部身上。

“本大爷在决定伴郎的时候可是想破了脑袋，某一天灵光一现：有什么比‘神之子’祝福的婚礼更好的点子呢？所以……”迹部一把揽过幸村的肩，“临时邀请来了这位在各大赛场上征战的日本队的种子选手。”

迹部又在台下望了望，朝手冢说，“抱歉，没有选你，手冢，我想你应该不会放在心上吧，啊嗯？”

台下响起一阵哄笑。

聚光灯打了过来，手冢推了推眼镜，“当然不会。”

不二看着他有些无语的表情，在旁边喝了一口酒掩饰自己幸灾乐祸的笑。

迹部拍了拍手，“来，幸村，作为伴郎，讲两句吧。”

幸村脸上露出了吃惊的神色，好像这个环节不在他的预料中。

不二想起当初告诉他自己得到心仪的工作机会时，幸村的表情也是这样毫无防备，然后他渐渐皱起眉头。

接着两个人牵着手一起停了下来。

——这样你是不是就要去法国工作了。

——是啊。

——那我们就很少有机会见面了。

——是啊。

——我记得那是你很想进的公司吧。

——是啊。

幸村最后说我明白了，收拾一下，我们走吧。

不二在离开滑冰场后，放开幸村的手，去储物柜拿他们寄放在一起的东西。他没走几步，发现幸村没跟在自己身后，而是站在滑冰区出口的地方，看着冰场中央的那棵圣诞树发呆。

上头有一个大大的槲寄生挂饰。

不二出声问他在看什么，他回过神摇摇头，走出冰区的时候趔趄了一下。不二抓住了他冰凉的手。

幸村站稳后说了句谢谢，二人松开手后去换鞋。

不二回过神来，幸村已经出口成章地说了有一会儿了。

“值得一提的是，戒指是他托我在意大利买的……说到这个，迹部，戒指钱后来给我了吗？”

众人的笑声把迹部的那句“废话”淹没了。

晚宴过后迹部将大厅里的桌椅都撤了，举起麦克风说舞会时间到了，在场的任何人不许扫兴，不然就是不给面子。

忍足站在旁边吐槽男女比例不均衡很难不扫兴到话传进了麦克风里。

“啊嗯？那就变通一下，随意搭配吧，不要在意舞伴的性别了，”他朝天打了一个响指，“Dance,people！”

正喝着果汁的越前被迹部的话呛了一口，咳了老半天，最后说是去洗手间收拾一下衣服上的渍迹。

“让本大爷看看谁还没在跳舞！”

大石菊丸早就融入舞池的氛围里了，乾则是头皮一硬向手冢发出了邀请。

就不二傻站着，他四下张望，寻找出口的位置。

“不二，不介意跟我跳一支舞吧？”

——周助不介意跟我去一个地方吧？

两个声音叠在了一起。

不二有种恍然隔世的感觉，当然他的答案也没变。

“好啊。”

当他听到背景音乐里唱到「Do you ever think about me」时，他忍不住开口，“幸村。”

“嗯？”

沉浸在乐曲里幸村回答地有些漫不经心，不二从他漂亮的眼睛里读出了几分距离感。

也是，他们已经分开好几个年头了，疏离也是再自然不过的事。

“……比赛要加油啊。”

幸村笑了起来，“那是自然。”

那笑容跟新闻采访里的如出一辙。

几曲过后，旁人的舞伴换了又换，他们二人却还是随着舒缓的舞曲里聊着平日里琐碎的事。不二聊起他之前在普罗旺斯的薰衣草田里办的露天摄影展，幸村则谈起他在比赛期间遇到的个性独特又有趣的对手。

不二感觉他们回到了很多年前两人还在一起时的状态，当时他没有要去法国长期居住的工作，幸村也没有满世界要打的比赛。

C'est la vie.

过了一会儿，幸村终于忍不住说道，“接起来吧，震了好几次了。”

不二摇了摇头，“不太礼貌。”

“嘿，”幸村拉着他在舞池外围停下，“说不定是个很重要的电话，放心，我不会生气。”

不二又确认般地看了幸村一眼，幸村点了点头。

他松开幸村手的时候，感觉掌心的温度全被周围的空气带走了。

瞥了一眼手机屏，他解释道，“抱歉，工作电话。”

附近有一个大音响，幸村低头凑过来说，“去外头接比较好，安静点。”

不二朝他笑笑，微微颔首，离开了舞池，顺手抄起桌上的一杯香槟。

露台上的风很舒适，把不二鼻子底下萦绕的花香全吹散了。不出意料的话，那是幸村的香水，不二边想，边在走道里接起震动了半天的电话。

——谢天谢地，你总算接电话了！

——不好意思，还在朋友的婚礼上……怎么了？

——上头说明天有个活动，指定派你去。

——这么紧急？

——临时改了地点，本来是在法国的，公司这里派点人就完事了，没想到半路冒出了几个大佬级别的人物，偏要去意大利的那个鲜花小镇，呃……斯佩罗。上头不想搞砸，点名要你出马，具体情况我一会儿再解释……我查了查从日本出发的航班，你差不多现在就要出发去机场了，ok吗？

——唉，我好像记得我还在休假……

——奖金的事我会跟上面谈，公司上上下下也就你能把鲜花拍得这么出神入化……等等，你这句话该不会是故意想让我夸你吧？

——哈哈，没有没有。

——行，我一会儿把行程表发你……需不需要我现在帮你叫车？

——在巴黎给我叫日本的车吗？谢谢，不用了，我自己来吧。

他挂了电话，转身就看见幸村有了新的舞伴，音乐也变成了一首轻快的圆舞曲。

不二在露台上朝着幸村的方向小幅度举杯致意了一下。

祝你好运，幸村精市。

这个动作小得谁也没看见。

将空酒杯放在露台的扶手上，他转身离开了这场婚礼。

End.

**注释（aka虐点）：**

「不二」喜欢类型 「散发花朵气息的人」

「幸村」喜欢类型 「追逐梦想的人」

来自《新网球王子 公式书23.5》

**Author's Note:**

> *舞曲的歌词是我瞎编的


End file.
